


Christmas Angel.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Post War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Even through  The darkest  of times a sparkle of light can shine through  for Draco Malfoy. A Christmas Tale that changes Draco's life for the better.





	Christmas Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or have any rights to any of the Harry Potter Franchise. I am writing for pleasure and am not making any money from this. I am just enjoying myself playing in JK's Sandbox.

Christmas Angel.

Draco was upset. He was meant to be brave and show a hard exterior. Today was Christmas Day at Hogwarts and he was missing his parents. Sadly they both had been killed by The Dark Lord so he was now heir to the Malfoy Fortunes.

Draco, had realised with a shock that even the Malfoy Billions did not bring him happiness. This was the reason for him leaning over the parapet outside one of the tall towers of Hogwarts. He was miserable and had refused to sit down to make merry over dinner alongside other students, most like him stranded here during the Christmas break.

Draco spotted a lonely figure trudging through the snow far below him. He took off at a run.

"What are you doing out here freezing your arse off?" Draco called out to the young witch in front of him. He had caught up with the figure he had seen from the tower.

"Bugger off Malfoy," She retorted sharply back at him. She did not turn but strode forward through the snow trying to ignore him.

Draco had realised that the witch had also lost not only her parents but her siblings and all down to the Dark Lord and his insane plans. He had seen her many times in classes looking pale and sad. He supposed she probably felt like him at this time of year. He hoped so or he would look a real Pratt

He stepped along next to her and began to match her pace. She rolled her eyes at his accompanying her.

"Cold?" He asked seeing her shiver. Her cloak looked old and he noticed it had been mended. In fact it looked threadbare. She shivered again and he did a very un-malfoy thing. He took off his thick cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The witch was surprised as she felt the extra warmth from his cloak seep through her cold bones immediately.

"Thank you Malfoy that was very kind of you." Rhiannon blurted out . This was the first kind thing Draco Malfoy had ever done for her.

"It has a warming charm built in and in the summer it has an automatic cooling charm too." He boasted then stopped talking seeing the awkward look on her face.

"Must have cost you a lot..." She began to remove the cloak but Draco's hand stopped her.

"No," he said softly, "consider it a Christmas gift to you from me."

They walked together in silence back to the castle and as they entered Rhiannon reached into her pocket and extracted a tiny little angel figure. It was the only item she had that remained after her family home had been burned to the ground by the Death Eaters. Her parents had changed sides shortly before the final battle and the Dark Lord had taken great offence at their disloyalty.

Holding out the little white and gold angel she offered it to Draco. "This is all I have " she said with a sad smile. Draco took it and a lump formed in his throat. 

They parted and went their separate ways. Both were in Slytherin but were in different years. He was in his final and she had three to go.

 

Four years later...

Draco gave his new wife her first Christmas present early on Christmas eve. she opened it with much excitement. She was unsure what it was but on entering her newly decorated sitting room on their return from their honeymoon she saw the green muggle type decorated Christmas tree in the corner complete with lights. She was surprised at this special decoration all for her in her new home.

"Draco the tree is lovely, thank you so much." Rhiannon kissed her blonde husband and then proceeded to open her little gift. She unwrapped the green sparkly paper and gasped.

His first Christmas gift to her was the little gold and white angel she had given to him on that first Christmas without her family. Tears sprang into her eyes as she hugged the angel to herself then hugged Draco hard.

Both were very emotional when they together hung the little angel at the top of their Christmas tree.

Every year thereafter, they took turns to wrap up the little angel and give it to each other. That was until their children came along then they each in turn would get the little gift to hang onto the tree. This became a Malfoy tradition and it continued long after the Wizard and Witch had passed.

So hundreds of years into their future the tale of the little angel would be told and how it brought two orphans together.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a Christmas gift for Rhiannon, a young family member who adores Tom Felton. She gave me permission to post what I wrote especially for her a few Christmases ago. 
> 
> This was written for 25 December 2013.
> 
> The idea came from a Christmas Angel that has a bell inside given to me by my late husband and is a treasured item.
> 
> I do have an image of the Angel but no clue how to post images here.


End file.
